Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 16)
Chapter 16 is the sixteenth chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Mating Season Begins". Plot (In a snowy desert of Antarctica) *Mumble: Listen guys, we are the helpers. *Raul: The helpers? Okay. *Rio: We are going back to Emperor-Land to win your girlfriend's heart. *Phoenix: I hope it works. I'm predicting that Mumble is going to get banned for sure after he tries to win Gloria back. *Rio: I think, he will not get banned if one if your elders find out. *Phoenix: You know they don't want him in Emperor-Land. My brother can't sing. All he can do is dance, and father says it's not penguin. Do you understand? *Rio: He can dance, why he can't sing? *Mumble: My father dropped me by accident when it was a secret. *Ramón: My father called me a pitiful loser too. *Phoenix: I'm like mom. I don't care if Mumble is different from the others. I love him for who he is. *Ramón: Emperor-Land is only a mile away. *Phoenix: Don't even think about trying to make my brother sing, when you know he can't. *Rio: I will have to walk myself alone. *Mumble: Come on, let's follow him, the line is way too long. *Phoenix: Right, brother. *Ramón: Let's skip the line and go to Emperor-Land already. *Phoenix: Mumble has to do everything if he can win Gloria to be his mate. *Rio: I know right. *Phoenix: And I have to do everything I can if I am to win Catherine as my mate. *Nestor: We know. *Phoenix: And don't you try anything, either. Mumble has to win Gloria on his own. *Ramón: Let's go. It's time. *Phoenix: Alright, here we go. *Ramón: Come on. *Phoenix: Let's hope Seymour stays out of the way. *Mumble: We will. *Phoenix: I want Catherine as my mate, and you want Gloria as your mate. *Mumble: I know, let's go. *Ramón: Let's go amigos. *Rio: We will pretend to make Mumble sing. *Phoenix: No, that won't work and you know it. *Ramón: I will sing while Mumble pretend to sing, let's go. (In Emperor-Land) *Seymour: *singing* Don't push me 'Cause I'm close to the edge I'm trying not to lose my head It's like a jungle sometimes. It makes me wonder How I keep from going under *Gloria: *singing* Midnight creeps so slowly Into hearts of those Who need more than they get Daylight deals a bad hand To a penguin who has laid too many bets (Back with the group) *Mumble: We're almost there. *Phoenix: *thinking to himself* This is going to end badly. Brother, it's best if you listen to me don't try to sing. Please listen to me. Just stick with your tap dancing. You're good at it. That is your talent. So stay with the dancing and don't ever try to sing, 'cause you know you'll fail at that and almost everyone will hate not only you, but me and your friends. *Ramón: No, i will sing in his back. *Phoenix: No Ramón. That will only make matters worse and you know it, so don't even try. *Ramón: But, people are singing. *Phoenix: I know that, but my brother will stay with what he does best, tap dancing which he's singing with his body instead of with words. And as I just said, don't even try to get my brother to sing because you know you'll fail. *Ramón: But why? *Rio: We're almost there. *Phoenix: You'll only make things bad for my brother. *Mumble: Let's go, we know. (Back at Emperor-Land) *Male Emperor Penguin: *singing* Shake a bon-bon, shake a bon-bon, shake a bon-bon. *Gloria: It don't work. *singing* You say your prayers Though you don't care You say your prayers Though you don't care *Catherine: Boys! Boys! (However, the singing has started with Mumble pretending to it by Ramón) Yo sé, se terminó Nuestro amor Divino (The amigos and Rio appear by waddling and clapping) Mis amigos, les declaré Les diré Que estoy seguro *Mumble: Hey, it's me. *Ramón: Es un hombre Sin nada más Si no un Señor Con lágrimas Debe decir (Debe decir) Debe gritar (Debe gritar) Debe sentir (Debe sentir) En la verdad (En la verdad) Luché, gané Sobresali Lo hice Myyy Waaaay! (Everyone cheered when Mumble singed) *Ramón: Thank you, thank you. (Everyone find out that Ramón has started it. *Ramón: Oops. *Phoenix: THANKS ALOT RAMON! NOW I'LL NEVER GET CATHERINE AS MY MATE! ALL THANKS TO YOU! (Everyone heard that Mumble has came back to Emperor-Land) *Seymour: Mumble? Phoenix? *Mumble: Gloria, it's me Mumble. Sorry that i didn't return to Emperor-Land a long time until a leopard seal came. *Gloria: It's okay, i am dealing with other males right now. *Mumble: Wait? What? *Male Emperors: Ohhh, Gloria Gloria *Ramón: What can we do? *Rio: I can just watch and see. *sit* *Phoenix: Brother, this is your chance to win Gloria as your mate. *Rio: Go on. *Phoenix: Yeah, this is your moment. Make it count. *Mumble: I will. *Phoenix: Make me proud, brother. Win Gloria as your mate. *Ramón: You can do it what your brother said. *Phoenix: I have confidence in you, brother. Make it happen. *Gloria: *singing* Midnight creeps, so slowy Daylight deals a bad hand.. *Male Emperors: *singing* Gloria. Gloria. *Mumble: Sing to this. *Gloria: Mumble, you're embarrassing me. *Rio: Mumble, it don't work. *Mumble: *tap dances* *Gloria: Baby, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. *singing* So slowly So slowly into hearts of those Who need more than they get Daylight deals a bad hand To a penguin that has laid too many bets The mirror stares you in the face You say your prayers Though you don't care And says, Baby...it don't work You sing and you shake the hurt Dance! *Rio: Hey Phoenix, it's working. *Phoenix: Keep going, brother. It's working. Keep dancing. Show Gloria what you got. *Gloria: *singing* Boogie wonderland. Dance. Dance Dance! (Mumble and Gloria danced together as Phoenix and Catherine danced too) Midnight creeps so slowly Into hearts of men Who need more than they get Daylight deals a bad hand To a penguin who has laid too many bets The mirror stares you in the face And says, Baby...it don't work You say your prayers Though you don't care You dance and shake the hurt Dance! Mumble! Boogie wonderland Dance, dance, dance Mumble Boogie wonderland (Raul with the Amigos and Rio were dancing in a hill as Raul sings) Soy Raúl, el pingüino más fresco, Latino, por supuesto, 100% español! Mis hermanos! (Sí) Más tarde, la chica que me enciende en llamas se llame La danza partido-, baila niña! Mi corazón tiene dinamita! BOOM !, (¡Exactamente!), You look so beautiful to me, baby (One of the penguins were dancing and waddling until the elders find out. With the parents) *Dave: Hey Memphis and Maurice, it's your kids, Mumble, Phoenix and Gloria. *Memphis: Mumble? *Maurice: Gloria. (Back at the land) *Rio: Alright guys, we are going to say Mumble as for our dance. *Phoenix: Alright! Let's keep this song going! *Rio: And dance! *Phoenix: It's working, brother. Keep dancing for Gloria. *Rio: Go for it! *Phoenix: Yeah, you got it, brother. Keep dancing and win Gloria as your mate. *Mumble: Oh yeah, It's Mumble. *Everyone: Mumble! *Mumble: No, it's Mambo. *Everyone: Mambo! (Mumble tap dances as they repeat and repeat) *Mumble: Woah. (Everyone dances) *Rio: Yabba, Yabba, Doo! *Phoenix: Yeah, keep singing and dancing! *Raul: Just spinning around. *Ramón: Go tap dance on the ice! (Meanwhile, Roy spyed on the penguins) *Roy: Interesting. That penguin make the fishes go away. (With the group) *Catherine: This is kinda fun. *Phoenix: Yeah, it is fun! *Rio: Doing this is awesome! *Phoenix: Yeah! *Mumble: Mambo! *Everyone: Mambo! *Mumble: One more time. Mambo! *Everyone: Mambo! *Phoenix: Mambo brother! (They both continued tap dancing and everyone repeats) *Rio: Yeah, shake that! *Mumble: Dance for fun! *Phoenix: Yeah! This is fun! *Raul: More like a play. *Phoenix: And you will experience something special that I have in mind for you later on. (With Noah and the Elders) *Elder 1: Behold, Noah, look! *Elder 2: This was an omen from the start and now we have this uprising. *Noah: Mumble and Phoenix are alive? I will stop them. *Elder 3: Maybe, you should give them a warning. *Noah: Sure thing. Everyone stop! Stop this unruly nonsense! Stop it right now! (The party stopped when everyone looked at Noah) *Noah: We have a announcement. Pay attention to me! *Elder 1: All eyes should look at us. (Everyone is quiet as Noah is about to say something) *Rio: We are all cleared. *Phoenix: Good to hear. Singing and dancing is harmless fun, and we enjoy doing it. *Noah: Not! There is one little problem that you and the penguins got. *Rio: What? *Phoenix: The only problem here is you not letting us have any fun around here. *Noah: You bring this disorder, this aberration, to the very heart of our community. Have you lost your minds? *Phoenix: There is no problem with singing and dancing. *Mumble: Yeah, we were having fun. *Phoenix: And we shall continue with the singing and dancing. Having this type of fun is supposed to be part of our way of life. Without singing and dancing, it's really boring around here. *Rio: We should have some harmless fun. *Noah: Harmless? It is this kind of backsliding that has brought the scarcity upon us. *Phoenix: No it has not. You just won't let us have our fun. *Noah: Those harmless fools, even making the fishes go away because, it all your fault! *Phoenix: No, it's not! Your mind is clouded from the truth. The humans are responsible for the fish going away. You're keeping the truth away from us. *Ramón: Excuse me, smiley. Can you speak plain penguin, please? *Mumble: He thinks the food shortage has something to do with us. *Noah: Do you not understand that we can only survive here when we're in harmony? *Phoenix: As I just said, your mind is clouded from the truth. The fish are being taken from us by the humans. And only you are keeping us from being in harmony. *Noah: There aliens. Those aliens who capture fish was during your graduation! *Phoenix: They are responsible for our food being scarce. *Elder 1: Then who fault is that? *Phoenix: The aliens. It's their fault since they are the ones taking our food supply. *Noah: I'll discuss that. (The Elders walked around to see Phoenix) *Roy: My plan has worked. The amigos will be mine if they want to come back to my territory. (With Phoenix) *Noah: Okay, i know what your feeing. *Phoenix: Only me and my brother are the only two that can stop the aliens from taking our only food supply. You must send us on this mission to help correct this problem. My strong words and my brother's happy feet can get the problem resolved. *Rio: We will join too to stop the aliens. *Noah: Aliens? There is no such thing as aliens. *Phoenix: You just told me that they were taking the fish during graduation. *Noah: He drove the fish away, now he's ranting this rubbish! *Ramón: Hey, let me tell something to you. *Elder 1: Don't touch me, you filthy vermin. *hit Ramón* *Raul: Hey watch it! *Rio: Cut it out! *Phoenix: Your mind is clouded from the truth, Noah. Mark my word, when me and my brother find out the truth about the fish going missing, we will be back. *Rio: You're leaving? *Elder 2: There was no need to leave for you all. *Mumble: But why? *Elder 3: Because, you ruined everything! *Raul: I didn't do it. *Nestor: Me either. *Phoenix: Amigo, we need to find out the truth that our leader is keeping us away from. *Rio: I don't know. Nothing seems right for now. *Nestor: What if we- *Norma Jean: Stop! (Everyone listens to Norma Jean) *Norma Jean: Don't you take one step, sweetheart. You have as much right to be here as any of these daffy old fools. *Memphis: Norma Jean, l'll deal with this. *Mumble: Pa? *Rio: He has a dad? *Phoenix: Well, yeah. I do, too. My brother was born before I was. *Rio: Yeah, i know. *Memphis: Mumble, i need to talk with you. *Phoenix: Go on, see what dad has to say. *Memphis: Mumble, you must renounce your so-called friends...your peculiar thoughts, your strange ways. *Norma Jean: Memphis. *Memphis: lf we are devout...sincere in our praise, the fish will return. *Rio: There are creatures called the Mystic Beings and they are smarter than us. *Mumble: But, Pa. *Memphis: Listen, boy, l was a backslider myself. l was careless and now we're paying the price. *Norma Jean: What's this got to do with Mumble? *Memphis: lt's why he is the way he is. *Phoenix: What about me? *Norma Jean: There's nothing wrong with him! *Memphis: Face it, our son's all messed up. *Norma Jean: He's not messed up, hear me? *Memphis: Believe me, l know. *Norma Jean: How can you say that? *Memphis: Because when he was just an egg, l dropped him! (Everyone shocked when Roy shows up) *Roy: Well, well, well. Those six adelie penguins were from my homeland. *Ramón: Roy? *Roy: I found you when you were with that hippity-hopper. *Mumble: No. *Roy: Silence you little fool. *Phoenix: Roy! Get out of here! I should have known you were spying on us! *Roy: Elders, get him! (The Elders who are emperor penguins and not adelies to Roy capture Phoenix) *Roy: You can't deal with me. This is the Emperor Nation, not the Penguin Nation you know. *Noah: Roy, we started this plan a week ago. Mumble HappyFeet must go. *Roy: And you six, you must bring back the fish on what you had done. *Phoenix: You make my brother leave, you make me leave. It's only fair that way. *Roy: Fool, this doesn't seem right. *Phoenix: It's only fair if you, Noah, let me be with my brother. And Roy, you are the one who does not belong here since you spied on us. If my brother leaves, I must leave. I must be with my brother at all costs. The amigos must come, too. And together, we will find out the truth about the fish missing. *Roy: You keep trying to spoil me. *Phoenix: You're an Adelie penguin. You don't belong here with our emperor nation. *Roy: I can do whatever i want. These adelies in this place! *Norma Jean: Oh, my poor little Mumble. *Mumble: But, Mom, i'm perfectly fine. *Memphis: No. No, you're not, boy. *Noah: That's right. *Roy: I should exile all of your friends that doesn't belong here. *Memphis: For all our sakes, you must stop this freakiness with the feet. *Noah: Your father speaks wisely. Need his suffering heart and repent. *Mumble: But it just doesn't make any sense. *Noah: Then your arrogance leaves us no choice! *Roy: Go! Go! Go! I will have a talk with you parents when i get back! *Noah: You, begone! (Phoenix watched his friends leaving and follow with them) *Gloria: Mumble, you don't to do this. *Catherine: Yeah, same goes to you Phoenix. *Michelle: Girls, listen to your fathers. (As they leave, the emperors started to rumble to make the heroes go away) *Raul: Deception Disgrace Evil as plain as the bow-tie on his fluff *Elders: Deception An outrage! *Nestor: Disgrace For shame! *Roy: He asked for trouble the moment he came. *Penguins: He can't change his minds! *Elders: Deception An outrage! *Raul: Disgrace For shame! *All Penguins: You know he make the fish gone! Evil as plain as the bow-tie on his fluff! See you later, leopard seal! Just leave us alone! *Nestor: Deception An outrage! *Raul: Disgrace For shame! *Male Emperor Penguin: Traitor, go back with your own! *Roy: He asked for trouble the moment he came. *Female Emperor Penguin: See you later, leopard seals! *Chorus: Born in grief Raised in hate Helpless to defy his fate Let him run Let him live But do not forget What we cannot forgive And he is not one of us He has never been one of us He is not part of us Not our kind Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind For we knew he would do what he's done And we know that he'll never be one of us *Noah: Together, we prevail. *Elders: ln the wisdoms, we trust. *Memphis: We trust. *Roy: I'm staying with Noah about what is happening to the fish. Who has caused it? *Ramón: All of those guys are a nation of peeny-weeny, piffling, piccolini, piddly-diddly pouft! *Rio: In a cave, not safe in here. *Penguins: He is not one of us. *Raul: Deception. *Nestor: Disgrace. *Lombardo: Deception. *Rinaldo: Disgrace. *Ramón: Deception. (As the song end, in a hill, Manny find out that the penguins were exiled from Emperor-Land, leading to his sadness) *Rio: This sucks. *Mumble: We all can't believe that we are exiled. *Phoenix: You knew, it was gonna happen. *Rio: We're going back to Adelie-Land. It's safe in here. *Phoenix: We can even find Lovelace and he can help us find the truth. *Rio: But. Our home is safe there. Me and the amigos live here. *Mumble: What? *Rio: I know it is going to be easy to find more poeple than leaving in a group. *Phoenix: That and we are closer to the water. *Rio: This is not the water. It's frozen water. Emperor-Land used to be a bay back in winter. *Phoenix: Roy and Noah caused this to happen to us. They hate us. *Rio: They hate us too. Even the amigos. *Phoenix: They hate us all because we're different. *Ramón: Don't worry, tall guy. My father also called me a pitiful loser. Look how l turn out. *Nestor: You're not helping, Ramón. *Lombardo: He gonna be okay. All he gotta do is find out what happened to the fish. *Rinaldo: How he gonna do that? *Nestor: He think of something. *Mumble: The aliens. *Rio: What? *Phoenix: That's what he's talking about. *Rio: I know. *Phoenix: We should go talk to the aliens since they are the ones taking our food supply. They are doing it since they think we don't exist down here in Antarctica. *Mumble: We should be heading to Adelie-Land. *Manny: No wait! (The heroes saw Manny with a map) *Manny: This is the map of Antarctica. You know where we are. *Ramón: How are we gonna get back to Adelie-Land? *Rio: Roy is the cause of it. *Manny: Hey, i know you guys. You're from Adelie-Land. And you two? *Mumble: From Emperor-Land. *Manny: We all have a plan. There is one place called the Forbidden Shore and there alien ships there. *Rio: Alien is the term of human. *Manny: Perfect. *Phoenix: Manny, we know that the humans are taking our only food supply from us. We must do everything we can to tell them, which the only way I see is dancing, that we exist and that they are taking our only supply of food away from us. *Manny: What does the dancing has to do? *Mumble: Emperor-Land is in dark shape, our home has gone anger from Noah taking over everything. Gonna miss the old one. *Rio: Let's go, we need to see Lovelace. *Phoenix: Let's go and get this problem sorted out. *Manny: I guess. *Phoenix: Lovelace knows what to do. *Manny: Yeah, first Adelie-Land and then, the Forbidden Shore. *Phoenix: Right on. *Manny: Let's go. *Phoenix: And I have a special surprise for you later on. *Lombardo: Why would Lovelace help? *Raul: He not like you at all. *Mumble: I'll just appeal to his better nature. *Nestor: How you gonna do that? *Raul: Cruel and unusual punishment? *Lombardo: Unimaginable torture? *Ramón: Imaginable torture? *Rinaldo: Your singing? *Ramón, Nestor, Raul and Lombardo: NO!!! *Rinaldo: *imitates Mumble's singing* Can anybody find meeeeeeeeee? *Lombardo: Ohhh... you breaking the ice! *Ramón: Avalanche! *Mumble: Yes, okay, thank you... TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 17) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 15) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters